siempre juntos
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: No podia moverse su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus ojos seguían abiertos como platos y sentia un nudo en la garganta, esto era otra obra de CRUEL?, o talvez le habian mentido y al final si tenia la Llamarada y al fina si se estaba volviendo loco. asco de summary pero dele una oportunidad vale


**Olaaaaaa! XB**

**Ahjdshgvjcdrfyugdkjsfh XD bueno no soy de esa clase de personas muy normales pero si profesionales con lo que escribo. Bueno a veces per el caso es que AL CARAJOOO QwQ soy una sentimental a morir.**

**Asdfhsk DX si hay errores pos ni modo lo acabo de terminar.**

**Este pequeño one-short que creo que es más un one-largo DX, es una cosa que literalmente se me ocurrió al levantarme y como se me quito el sueño lo empecé a escribir y se basa en el final de esta HERMOSHHHIIIIISISISISIMA TRILOGIA que me tiene hasta la ¡"#$%&/()=) **

**Cargo obligatorio- nadie es mío ni siquiera Minho (fuck) es del cabronazo de escritor JAMES DASHNER XB**

_**-lo digo porque, me entere que saldrá un nuevo libro de él que es Maze Runner: el origen**_**- para los que no se habían enterado XP poss ya están **

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

"_**oye sé que ya no estamos aquí, pero eso no significa que no estemos unidos, Eh NUEVITO"**_

El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el inmenso mar azul, Thomas veía desde el acantilado como se mezclaba con las olas y formaba aquella mezcla de azul, rojo, naranja y amarrillo. Para Thomas ir allí a ver caer el sol se le hizo una costumbre lo relajaba y le traía paz.

Ha pasado 1 año desde que el, sus amigos y los inmunes llegaron ahí, muchas cosas habían pasado antes de todo, pero, al final lo lograron llegaron ahí…. _a su Paraíso_.

A si lo llamaron algunos y decidieron que ese sería un buen nombre, volteo miro así donde antes había una choza, en vez de eso había un letrero donde tallaron _"BIENVENIDOS A EL PARAISO"_, la choza donde todos habían pasado para llegar a ese lugar, bueno la mayoría...

Volvió la vista y la posiciono abajo donde él y los demás vivían en unas pequeñas casas hechas de madera, sabia y hojas. El clima ahí en general era agradable y no tenían de que preocuparse, solo cuando era invierno tenían que subir para no ser enterrados vivos.

Sonrió al recordar como él y Minho como era los únicos de no tenían sus recuerdos completos, _y preferían no hacerlo_, trataron de subir una colina de nieve pero antes de darse cuenta la presión sucumbió y ellos terminaron enterrados. Con el miedo recorriéndoles las venas salieron arrastrándose cuales soldados solo para encontrarse a Brenda, los habitantes, el grupo B y los demás riéndose de ellos. Trataron de salvar su dignidad haciendo bolas de nieve, gracias a varios fragmentos de su niñez, y así comenzó una guerra que duro toda la tarde de aquella tarde fría.

Volvió a sonreír acompañado con una leve risa al recordar el día que Brenda se le ocurrió darles a él y Minho un día de cumpleaños para cada uno, sin duda fue algo inesperado y casi conmovedor, que fue más sorpresivo al recibir al mismo tiempo unos pequeños regalos hechos obviamente a mano, incluso Minho lloro un poco al recibir aquel paquetito mientras soltaba una que otra palabra entre dientes y el bueno simplemente sonrió nervioso al recibir el suyo y sintió su rostro enrojecer al sentir los labios de Brenda sobre él.

Tantas cosas buenas unas tras otras desde que llegaron ahí, no más pruebas, no más peleas, no más Cranks, no más mentiras, no más dolor, no más….

Pero…

Aunque fuera feliz, aunque ya no estuviera en peligro, que ya no eran víctimas del horror de CRUEL, que ya no serían más ratas de laboratorio.

No podía disfrutarlo simplemente…

_**No podía.**_

Aun sentía el dolor de aquellas personas que no pudieron llegar, los que jamás conocería el mundo en donde él está ahorra, _**Jamás.**_

Tantas vidas perdidas en tan poco tiempo, el mundo sí que era horrible.

Thomas pensaba en los _hubieras_, en los _quizás_ pero sabía que no podía hacer nada pero igual dolía, pensaba en Chuck él fue su primer y sincero amigo cuando llego al Área aunque aquel niño podía ser muy parlanchín y lo irritaba a veces le demostró que no todo estaba tan mal y que podía aún existía la esperanza dentro de esas 4 paredes.

Luego llego Teresa tan lida y a la vez inconsciente y paranoica cuando volvieron a verse, el sentía confianza con ella, se sentía seguro, se sentía querido, ya no le importaba lo que ella hizo hace mucho que entendió que ella lo hizo porque lo quería, la perdono, le costó pero la perdono y jamás pudo decírselo a la cara. Y aun así no pudo regresarle el favor, no pudo salvarla como ella lo salvo a él.

Newt ni se hable, él fue el único que le tuvo paciencia, que le respondía, que lo protegía, Newt jamás le fallo y por eso le caía bien, el no merecía tener la Llamarada, no merecía haber muerto y menos en manos de él, se odia a si mismo pro lo que hizo, le dolía con el alma saber que él fue culpable de su muerte pero sabía que Newt se lo hubiera agradecido de haber podido porque al final él era su amigo y no quería volver a fallarle. Él hubiera cambiado lugar con Newt, el merecía una mejor vida pero sabía que ahorra la tenía, como él la tiene ahora.

Y con un _carajo_ también admitía que extrañaba a Alby, tal vez no convivieron demasiado o incluso tuvieron sus diferencias pero por un motivo u otro también lo vio como un hermano igual que a Newt. Aunque tuviera cara de haber chupado un limón y bien agrio. Sabia supo que nunca fue malo aunque si gruñón.

Vio al horizonte y los vio a los 4 ahí sonriendo esperando a por él. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubieran _ido._

Salió de su ensoñación al sentir lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y sonrió, porque sabía que estaban en un lugar mejor, hay ya nada les pasaría vivirían felices ellos y los demás, tal vez incluso vean a sus padres, las lágrimas salían con más fuerza al recordad la promesa que le hizo a Chuck y él le levantaba el pulgar en respuesta pues el confiaba en su palabra. La vista se le hizo más nublosa a cada momento pero no le importo.

Ellos estarían _Juntos_ de nuevo, aunque faltara mucho y cuando llegara el momento ira corriendo a ellos y les daría el abrazo de oso más _cabrón_ de mundo. _Por qué_. Simplemente porque quería y ya.

Y sin darse cuenta callo dormido mientras el sol caía y el igual en el verde pasto que sirvió de cama. Aun con pequeñas lagrimas rebelde surcar por su rostro pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Se volverían a ver, lo sabía, de eso estaba seguro.

**Bueno quería hacerlo en un solo cap pero ya ven salió medio corto pero tengo motivos y subiré la otra parte cuando vuelva XD perdón pero tengo una familia loca y nos tenemos que ir. **

**Por mientras comenten que les pareció el principio muy dramático, soso, raro, dvfhbedf X3 acepto todo lo que me envíen X3 pero eso sí sin insultos a mi escrito no te gusto no comentes, pero puedes dejar una sugerencia o lo que sea **


End file.
